nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Dreyfus
Zaratras Gilthunder |affiliation = Holy Knights |manga = Chapter 29 }} Dreyfus (ドレファス) is one of the current Great Holy Knights, thus also making him one of the two people who have command over the entirety of Lyonesse after the coup d'état. Appearance Dreyfus's attire consists of a standard set of a Holy Knight's armor that has a spike on each shoulder. He has long black hair that reaches up to his shoulder, with a short beard. Personality Dreyfus is a serious Holy Knight who dedicated to his duties, being willing to even capture his king and enslave the citizens to help in the military efforts, in order to prepare for the Holy War. Despite his serious nature, Dreyfus shown to care greatly for his son as he was depress when he was reported dead. History Ten years ago, Dreyfus plotted with Hendricksen to murder his brother, Zaratras for the position of Great Holy Knight. Plot Byzel Fight Festival arc Dreyfus is introduced when he speeches the Holy Knights of Lyonesse about the king having made a mistake in trying to avoid the predicted Holy War, commanding all of them to prepare for it, and promising them that the current Great Holy Knights will lead the kingdom to victory. When the other Great Holy Knight, Hendricksen, comments that his speech was very gaudy, Dreyfus replies, saying that despite him not knowing whether the return of the Seven Deadly Sins and the prediction Holy War are coincidences, high troop morale must always be maintained. Suddenly, a knight enters the chamber and informs Dreyfus about an army of the Northern Barbarians, numbering three thousand, had begun an invasion and had annihilated the knights stationed nearby, with the knight even speculating if this was the Holy War. To stop the invasion, Dreyfus sends two of his Holy Knights, Gilthunder and Hauser, and after the two easily defeat the entire army and return to the castle, commends them for their work, and assures the latter that the "errand" the two had just completed was definitely not the Holy War. When Hauser states that since only the war itself was predicted, and not the kingdom's foe, no further action can be taken, to which Gilthunder expresses his suspicious of the foes being the Seven Deadly Sins. After Hauser's reply that even though said group of knights are legendary, they are only seven knights, Dreyfus states that even so, they, especially the Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Meliodas, are a threat that must be eliminated. He then proceeds to explain to them about Meliodas, who had once lost himself in his wrath, utterly destroying the kingdom of Danafor, a kingdom whose strength was equal to Lyonesse's, at that time. A bewildered Hauser questions this incredible feat, and then also mentions the supposed "New Generations" of Holy Knights, about whom Dreyfus asks Gilthunder, with him answering that in the past month, many Holy Knight apprentices, some of whom considered to be failures, are mysteriously gaining incredible strength, and that many apprentices have also gone missing. After Hauser optimistically considers only the benefits of the "New Generation" despite their mysterious origin and then leaves citing his busywork, Gilthunder goes closer to Dreyfus and informs him about Hendricksen's men having called for many apprentices, causing the Great Holy Knight to wonder what his colleague was plotting. Armor Giant arc Hearing of the death of his son Griamor at Byzel, Dreyfus locks himself within his private room. Current arc Dreyfus later got out of his private room and chat with Hauser who he reveal that more New Generation are appearing more in Hendricksen group and their eyes seem lifeless. Dreyfus mention his prediction was right and have to have a long conversation with Hendricksen. Dreyfus ask Hendricksen to what his goal to which the latter reveal that he wanted to advent the Holy War to Dreyfus shock. Hendricksen told Dreyfus that the prophecy was the Holy Knights as the Guiding Hand of Light while the Seven Deadly Sins were the Bloodline of Darkness, but Hendricksen thought differently that they were not enough. Hendricksen admit that the Seven Deadly Sins are powerful, but were no where near the level the four races (Goddess, Giant, Fairy, and Human) in the ancient war. Dreyfus was at shock to hear Hendricksen plan and Hendricksen told him it was time to get the last fragment. Dreyfus grew anger at Hendricksen and told him if he truly believe they could take down the Demon Clan to which the latter reveal they could with the help of the New Generation. Dreyfus try to reason with Hendricksen and told them as Holy Knights, they have to bring justice to which Hendricksen that Dreyfus has no honor as he ask him to join in the plot to kill his brother, Zaratras for the position of Great Holy Knight which made Dreyfus silent. Hendricksen ask Dreyfus that he need his power as well and that he should join him and that if he oppose him, he will end up like his son, Griamor which made Dreyfus furious at Hendricksen and told him he will be the one dead. As Dreyfus was about to draw his sword, a knight appear to them and told them that three great powers are coming toward Lyonesse in high speed. Abilities/Equipment Dreyfus' abilities and equipments are as of yet unknown, but considering his position as a Great Holy Knight, he can be safely assumed to be extremely powerful. He wields a sword. Relationships Griamor Dreyfus and Griamor are father and son. Dreyfus appears to care greatly for his son, as Griamor was report dead, Dreyfus was very upset. Zaratras Not much is known about the relationship between the brothers accept for the fact that Dreyfus plotted to murder him for his position. Trivia * Dreyfus' appearance resembles the character Aragorn from the series, The Lord of the Rings. * Dreyfus is a French surname in real-life. References }} Navigation es:Dreyfus Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Knights Category:Great Holy Knights